Red String of Fate
by The Confederacy
Summary: America sees a picture of the red string of fate and asks Japan about it. After it's explained, America comes to the conclusion that his string was cut a long time ago...


"Hey, Japan, what's this?"America asked, holding out a picture.  
Japan looked over. It was one of the pictures of the anime convention he'd gone, the reason he'd invited America, and it had two of his favorite anime characters. They were standing back to back and had a length of red string tying their little fingers together.  
"That is the red string of fate."Japan answered, taking the picture.  
"Red string of fate?"America frowned.  
"Hai. It is a very popular legend. It is said that everyone has one and that it ties the to their destined lover."Japan smiled a little.  
America looked down at his hands, a thoughtful expression on his face. A few days later when he got home, he was still thinking about it. Japan had said that it was popular. The blue eyed nation glanced at his hands again and shook his head. Still, he wondered. If it was real, would the countries have one to?  
He could think of a few countries who were connected. Italy and Germany, Romano and Spain. Anyone with a brain could tell that they were meant to be together. However, he wondered about countries like France and Prussia. Those two seemed like they would never get hitched if they could help it.  
And then there was himself. America chuckled. If he'd ever had a red string, it had been cut along time ago. Or maybe he never had one. He'd prefer that.  
At least if he'd never had one, that meant the person he loved had a chance to be happy. He'd rather be alone for the rest of his life then curse his beloved to the same fate. America glanced at his hands and shook his head again. Either way, he didn't have a destined one. He'd seen to that himself.

* * *

England watched Italy pull Germany through the park and smiled a little. They really were an adorable couple. The soft, loving, Italian and the rough, caring, German. At first they seemed like an odd couple, but after a moment of watching you could see how perfect they were. Of course, it helped that he could see the string connecting them.  
The green eyed Englishman had asked Japan about it ages ago, glad to know what it was after years of wondering. Most of the time he could only see the ends of the string, but when the couple was together, he could see it tying them together. It was wonderful to see proof that there was such thing as soul mates. He wished there was someone he could share it with.  
England looked down at his own hand and sighed. He could see his string, but he'd never been able to tell who it connected to. It bothered him more then he could say. Was it because it was his or because he'd never been close to his destined one? Or maybe it was severed long ago on a rainy battlefield.  
The old nation shook his head. He knew it wasn't that, because he hadn't seen it connect to America before the Revolution. Of course, there was the theory that he couldn't see who his string connected to. England pushed away the thoughts, standing and putting his hands in his pockets. He had work to do, it wasn't the time to think about useless stuff like that.

* * *

It was at the next meeting when he realized it. He'd never actually seen America's red string. England frowned and looked over to where America was sitting. The American was messing with something in his lap, so England couldn't see his hands. America shifted and England blinked when he realized he was looking at him.  
America raised an eyebrow when England looked away and went back to paying attention to Germany. As he'd expected, England and France soon started fighting. Eventually, he laughed loudly and announced the meeting over. He got a glare from Germany, but ignored it and started gathering his things. There was a prickling look and America looked up to see England looking at him; or, more specifically, his hands.  
"What? There something wrong with my hands?"America asked.  
Without saying anything, England walked over and grabbed America's hands in his own. America blinked, then watched as England frowned, looking extremely troubled. It was oddly quiet and America looked up to see that him and England were the only ones in the meeting room. There was a drop of moisture on his hand and America looked down with wide eyes. England was shaking lightly, his shoulders hitching as he cried.  
"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?"America asked, frowning.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, America."England cried, holding the younger countries hands to his chest.  
He didn't have one. No matter what he did, that was a fact. America didn't have a red string; there was nothing there to show he had a soul mate. England had done something while he was raising him that had caused him to loose his destined love. He was sure of it.  
America sighed and looked around again. When he was sure nobody was around, he took his hands out of England's and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. England's eyes widened before even more tears filled them and he began sobbing. America didn't even know what was wrong and he was comforting him, even after everything that had happened. He had stolen a life of happiness from this wonderful person.  
"Come on, Arthur."America said softly, grabbing England's stuff and leading him out.  
By the time they reached the hotel, England had calmed. America looked at him with frown, then lead him to their room. As usual, they had paired them up according to the ways that would leave the hotel with the least amount of property damage. The two of them went through their normal bed routine. Neither of them said a word, America too confused and England too upset.  
America moved his back and picture slipped out, catching England's eye. Without thinking, he bent to pick it up. It was the picture Japan had taken of the people with the red string. Once again, tears fell from his eyes and America noticed. America sighed and sat down on the bed beside, wrapping his arms around his ex-caregiver.  
"Come on. Tell me what's wrong."America pleaded.  
"This. This is what's wrong."England gestured to the picture."I don't know what I did, but you don't have one. You don't have a red string and it's my fault."  
America blinked and then chuckled humorlessly. So they did exist. And he didn't have one. While, that didn't surprise him. It did surprise him that England blamed himself, thought.  
"No, England. It's entirely my fault. I took off the string a long time ago."America said softly.  
He sat there holding England until the Brit cried himself to sleep. He situated him more comfortably on the bed and went to get up. However, England had grabbed his hand in his sleep, keeping him from moving. America smiled and got on the bed, moving the covers over both of them. He twined his fingers with England's and slipped into a peaceful sleep. Maybe he didn't have a red sting, but if that was the price for all the moments of happiness he had with England, then it was okay.

* * *

And now I am going to go cry. This was just a little idea I had after seeing a picture of America and England connected by the red string of fate. Yes, I made it sad on purpose. I'm sadistic. Huehuehuehue. And probably a bit masochistic. Hehe... Well, hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to review!


End file.
